I want to
by detectivecaz
Summary: Douglas and Evelyn are enjoying life in India, their relationship is going steady and they couldn't be more happier. However, as the upcoming wedding between Sonny and Sunaina approaches, Douglas is conflicted on whether he should marry Evelyn, or leave their relationship as it is. No matter what the outcome, their lives will ultimately change. - Based on the TSBEMH trailer.


**AN: Just a little fic idea i had when watching the second best exotic marigold hotel trailer. :) **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"You should marry that girl." The masculine voice next to Douglas told him matter of factly.

"I want to." He never took his eyes of the woman in front of him now walking away as she went to her work.

"Then why don't you? You clearly love the woman."

Douglas wished it were as easy as that. There was denying he loved Evelyn deeply, more so than he had ever loved Jean, but would she want to go through another marriage, more importantly would he want to go through one again himself. They weren't exactly young anymore; they had met their fair share of the world. Perhaps it would be better to leave their relationship as it is.

"I do, but i think marriage is long past us." He told the man with regret in his eyes.

"What is it you say, grasp everything while you can? Don't wait any longer, take the risk." he patted Douglas on the arm.

"What if she says no?"

"You won't know that until you ask her will you uncle. Now go get your woman."

Douglas gave the man a small murmur in thanks and followed after Evelyn, trailing the scooter beside him. The street had gotten slightly busier in the space of a few moments but he could still make her out in the bustle of the small crowd. It didn't take him long before he was walking next to her.

"Would you care for some company?" He had no idea why he was nervous they had done this routine on various occasions.

He felt his heart stop when she turned to look at him a loving smile, "I think I would like that."

They continued to walk in silence at a leisurely pace, with Douglas giving her a sideways glance now and again. He marveled in how the sun would shine off of her giving her an almost ethereal appearance, she was beautiful.

"So, tell me. What were you discussing with your new friend?" She glanced towards him the smile still on her face.

"He was telling me how lucky I was to have a girl like you." He partly lied, it wasn't far from the truth.

Evelyn felt herself flush, it had been a long time since she had been called a girl, but she did like the sound of being Douglas'. When she came to India, she didn't expect things to turn out the way that they had done. Especially finding love again at her day and age, she thought she was long past that stage, but Douglas had proven that thought wrong. She could feel his eyes on her as he waited for her response.

"I see." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Well, i guess I'm lucky to have a boy like you."

Douglas gave a side smile, "I think that makes me feel slightly younger."

Evelyn let out a small laugh, "Only slightly. We certainly wouldn't be referred to boy and girl anywhere else i don't think."

"Yes, you're probably right there. It is rather amusing."

"Quite. It has to be one of the many things i love about India, no matter how old you are, everyone thinks you can achieve anything and age is irrelevant. I suppose in a way it is. You're only as old as you feel as one says."

His heart felt slightly lighter at her words, she may not be set against the idea of marriage should he ask her. There was still the nagging doubt if things would remain the same between them or change. After all the both of them had their fair share of not having the greatest of marriages, but this time he felt it would be different. Being with Evelyn made him feel complete as if a part of him had been missing for years. If he had met her when they were both younger, who knows how their lives would have turned out. They no longer had their younger years, those were long gone, but the had now. As he watched her walk beside him, her hand brushing his, he made the decision that he would take the risk and ask her. Whatever happened afterwards they could deal with together.

"That's true, i know I've felt younger in the past few months."

"Funnily enough me as well."

They both stopped as they had reached Evelyn's work, watching as the young people made their way inside the building.

"I'll see you tonight, although tea will have to be a miss." She saw Douglas confused look and shook her head fondly.

"We promised we would help with Sonny's and Sunaina's wedding preparations. Their wedding is tomorrow after all."

Douglas almost forgot they had promised to help out, he couldn't believe it was nearly their wedding day already.

"Yes, right. I'll pick you up when you're finished." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She gave him one last smile and made her way towards the building, before stopping and turning to look back towards him.

"You had best get a move on, you're going to be late for your own work, again."

He looked down at his watch and noticed she was right; he started at eight it was now going on quarter to. Getting on his scooter, he started it up and gave her a wave as she watched him disappear from her line of vision. Biting her lip to hold back the grin she felt wanting to break free. She continued her way to the building in front of her, looking forward to what tonight would bring.


End file.
